indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vetinari/Archive I
Protected I protected it from editing by unregstered users. Adamwankenobi 20:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) *The quote I used is from "London, May 1916". The recruiting officer says it to Indy when he's trying to make up his Henri Defense persona. So we could use a screencap of the recruiting officer. Adamwankenobi 22:14, 28 March 2008 (UTC) EA Ah, I see. Thanks. Adamwankenobi 19:11, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Jones house Aside from My First Adventure, the first part ("Princeton, February 1916") of Spring Break Adventure shows the house exterior as Indy gets off the horse after he and Nancy have arrived at his house. It looks to be the same house from MFA. Adamwankenobi 02:30, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Tomb of the Gods What's the point in a page for each issue? *It credits the authors better, let's you know which specific issue a character appears or is mentioned in, and the publisher summaries get a place to live because they should be on there as no-one would put four to six on one page. Vetinari (Appointment) 18:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Username template It looks like it needs to call up some CSS. What's it supposed to do? Who wrote the code? —Scott (talk) 22:48, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Spoilers Oh man, I almost spoiled myself big time on your last edit. :P Where does it say that Indy was involved in Mutt's conception? Adamwankenobi 03:48, 17 May 2008 (UTC) *Ah, thanks. Adamwankenobi 03:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Why did you pose Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Crystal Skull for speedy deletion? Lar,Why did you do that?That wasn't fannon!LM3 00:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC)MulgarathLM3 00:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Novel chronologies No, I was linking it in the order of publication. The timeline at the bottom is for fictional order afterall. Alientraveller 18:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it causes a problem for the other series, when Bantam was the only one to do it in chronological order. Is there a problem though? Indiana has had adventures everywhere and anywhere, I though it might make sense for the reader to see it through historically. Alientraveller 18:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::I guess it's fine if it's clear the infobox is focused on real-world info, while the article body focuses on the fiction. Whereas Star Wars always had a architecture of storylines interlinking together, Indiana Jones is looser, with one main guy and a few recurring characters. I'll admit my logic is informed by Wikipedia, which uses real-world info to make clear things to readers, but it's worth taking some tips. Another example is Memory Alpha, which has lots of real-world info for its product articles but does note the fictional date in the infobox. Alientraveller 19:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Akator I saw you worked on the Akator article. I wrote a rather long history of the city and put it in the article. I was wondering if you could read it and edit it. I'm a rather bad speller, and it's (gasp) possible I might have missed some of the facts. Theneogon 01:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) That's cool I completely understand, it's you-guys' wiki. Forgive me if I misspoke. At Marvel Database, we don't allow blanket copy/paste either, but that's usually because the original authors have contacted us and complained about it. Did you get a chance to talk to him about it? He seemed like he was starting to be a good contributor, but didn't know what the rules were. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) New Contributors Hi Vetinari. As you've probably seen, with the new movie out there has been a huge increase in traffic on this wiki lately, which is great! Scott, Nathan, Philip and I have been having a lot of fun working here, but we have to start focusing on other wikis soon, and won't be around as much. We had thought, with the increased activity, User:Adamwankenobi and User:Icybro could use some help running the wiki. Would you be interested, with their consent of course, in becoming an admin here? You'd basically just be doing what you do now -- keeping an eye on new contributions and adding your own stuff. But you'd also be able to delete pages and block spammers. The other thing admins do is welcome new contributors: this is important to building a community and keeping all those new visitors around. Welcoming isn't hard -- I'm sure you've seen us doing it recently, and the welcome templates make it quite painless, but it can mean a lot to new people. So what do you think? Would you be interested? -- Wendy (talk) 18:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Admin Ok. You are now an admin, and you should see some extra tabs (like delete) and extra links in various places to help you out. Congratulations! The manual is very short -- it says "be yourself, and take care of the wiki." :) So feel free to start welcoming people again :). In addition to Template:Welcome, there's also a Template:Welcome2 which allows you to specify what the person did -- eg. ~~~~ if you want, or you can just call it the regular way ~~~~. And then there's a Template:Welcomeanon for IP's which basically encourages them to log in. Also I changed your star color -- congrats on 1000 articles - that's a real milestone! -- Wendy (talk) 22:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) *Congratulations on your adminship, Vetinari. Given the edits I've seen you been making since I started looking in on this wiki, you definitely appeared to be the sort of person it needed as an admin; I'm glad the Wikia staffers seem to agree. :-) jSarek 08:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome. Hey, just thought I'd stop by and say hi, and thanks for the welcome! =) --The Wolfe22 14:43, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi. I love the Indy series, saw all 4, and I've been on wikis for about a year now, but thanks anyways :D This wiki's great, too. Minimariolover10 02:33, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Hello there Thanks, I always wanted to know how to leave a signature 19:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Oops, that was me, I forgot to log inRaiden X 19:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hi Vetinari -- thanks for catching that kid who put up his pic. Danny is taking care of it. I have no idea what if any) the legal issues are but it's certainly not a good idea. Incidentally I've stopped by a few times recently and you seem to be doing a fantastic job as an admin. I'm impressed :)! -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Well of Life I don't know what the hell problem is... I put "non-canon" in MY timeline. That timeline only appeared in my article (It did not alter das Erbe von Avalon or the Golden Fleece). I don't even know how that German garbage is considered canon... it's not even in English. But, whatever... I've got better things to do than waste my time with you. AF12 15:33, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Question Hi Vetinari, I was wondering how do you make your own page on Indiana Jones wiki.Thank you for your time. Julianster, June 14 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, sorry I didn't see your message yesterday. Thanks for the message!Agent11 19:40, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Misinterperetation Vetinari, 74.170.191.92 was me anonymously. Sorry.Agent11 21:27, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Front page Hi again! You guys may have seen the site notices about Wikia's New Style. A new ad is going to be turned on soon for the front page, so I'll be adding some code to make sure that the layout doesn't break when this happens. I just wanted to let you know in case you saw those changes and didn't understand what was going on. If you have any questions about it, please let me know. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 13:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Expansion I tried to expand upon those a bit, but there's not all that much to say unfortunately. I wouldn't blame you if you deleted them one day. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Yea, sorry 'bout that. Now that the new movie is over, I could delete those pages if you'd like. I'm not one for merch pages on a wiki either, but apparently that's partly what people want to know about when a movie comes up. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::I poked around the same places I originally got the images and pulled some links, in case people want to write angry letters about terrible costumes. :) ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:39, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ... From the "someone" who made that Luke Skywalker page... i just wanna say i made it purely for info...you probably saw the article on the comic where indy and short round find han solo. well, same idea. 1936 timing... Vetinari, Are you sure that Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods takes place before Raiders of the Lost Ark in the inside front cover of the comic, it has a passport template to give the comic's credits, but it lists different passport stamps with dates: in Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 2: *New York - 23 May 1936 *Tibet - 06 June 1936 *Shanghai - 12 June 1936 plus, Jock Lindsey's response ("Always the same thing with this guy...") to Jones' "Start the engines, Jock!" while being chased by a huge horde of locals seems probable to be a reference to Indy having done something like this before... like with the Hovitos. I know that the Lost Journal's dates for Raiders are not consistent with the Ultimate Guide's dates, but the Lost Journal has Indy en route to South America for the idol in mid-May, and writing up his Chachapoyan temple experience on May 25.. but then not leaving for Nepal on July 22 (his airway ticket has the date). so really, Tomb of the Gods happens in between the hunt for the idol in May, and being sent to find the Ark in late July/early August (Marion's "death" recorded on August 2). i don't have the Ultimate Guide - do you know what is says for dates for Raiders? Jawajames 05:58, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : thanks for the links with the author talk and dates for Raiders (in any case, some of raiders happens before TotG, according to the timeline) - while it was their intent to make the adventure prior to Raiders, either they changed their mind, or they forgot to make sure that the dates were correct. Jawajames 14:44, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : so is there a more correct source for dates (Ultimate Guide vs Lost Journal)? i put a post on the DH boards about TotG being before/during/after raiders Jawajames 01:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Added a line or two about Tomb of the Gods to Indy's page, placing it completely before Raiders... for the time being. Jawajames 00:46, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Another random Raiders timeline monkey-wrench: I looked up that issue of Life magazine that Nazi Agent is reading - it's the November 30, 1936 issue. Maybe Dennis Muren's a time traveler? Jawajames 08:34, 11 January 2009 (UTC) articles How do you create new articles? articles How do you create brand new articles? Ryanmalik01 00:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much! 00:31, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The World of Indiana Jones Information Actually, what we have here is a problem with Raiders.net, and a handful of other sites ripping info directly from the The World of Indiana Jones, the quotes are the same, at least for "Dance of Death", because that is how it was how the info was published in Indiana Jone's history in those books. The problem here is that RAiders.net, and other sites didn't properly cite their information, or the source. 00:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Ok what are you expecting the scans from the The World of Indiana Jones proving that Raiders.net actually ripped the info from the book? I didn't take the info from Raiders.net... I contacted my dad, who has access to my collection, and he read the page numbers off and the quotes of the information...IndianaJones007 01:49, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Chief Guard in Temple Of Doom ---- Dear Mr/Ms Vetinari I won't contest your edit of Indy's personality any more on the page, as I have been warned that continuous emotionally expressed views on Wiki can be construed as "trolling" and "spamming." However, I must ask: Do you actually consider the Chief Guard of the Thuggee a human being? Every time I watch Temple of Doom I shudder in horror during the scenes where he whipped the children (inculding Shorty). It goes without saying that the helpless little boy Indy saved is FAR from the First that he has whipped in such a brutal manner, and even MORE so horrifying is the undeniable fact that dozens if not more innocent children were more than likely whipped to death by this monster before Indy came and saved their lives. Is it therefore so wrong to call this monster a "worthless brute" who deserved his gruesome death in wheel of the rock-crusher? I'm Sorry I'm really Sorry that I did that. I knew I waSn't SuppoSed to.........I'm really Sorry...... pleaSe forgive me. Can we pleaSe be friendS? ;_; Iron Phoenix The 1946 date came from a number of established fan timelines (e.g. TheRaider.net). I didn't realize the Omnibus had pegged it at 1947 . . . I just saw an anonymous user had changed it everywhere without explanation and assumed the worst. Much apologies. Icybro 14:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Spike I removed the notes since the episode articles themselves should probably explain airings, etc. Also, the information is already covered in the article's behind the scenes section. Adamwankenobi 23:31, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *I was under the impression that MOTB and the "Chicago" episodes should be treated as two different entities (along the lines of, say, My First Adventure and Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Jackal) rather than one being a variation of the other. Adamwankenobi 23:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) **The difference is that LEGO Indy isn't presented as a separate game on each platform. As you knpw, Young Indy episodes are often very tricky and bizarre to categorize/source with properly, because of the series' chaotic production and airing order, its storytelling methods, as well as its inconsistent episode titles. For example, Travels with Father and Winds of Change incorporate and expand on Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father, while Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues incorporates most of and replaces part of the "Chicago" episodes, while the main story of each was used in Mystery of the Blues. It makes the head spin trying to find consistency in all that, so I think the individual episode articles should provide the explanations when needed. Adamwankenobi 00:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hatay Mark VIII Tank hey i was on this article and its not a Nazi tank it is actually an Angelo-American Mark VIII tank but yes Vogel and his men did use the tank only to get to the canyon of the crescent moon and to kill indy with it and also thank you for doing my talk page in fact please talk to me on my talk page and i will tell you about the tank have a nice day-Boba fett 32 02:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Camozotz vs Camazotz V - can you verify the spelling of Camozotz in Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils - is it camOzotz or camAzotz? The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones spells it with the middle "A" (which seems to be the correct spelling), and i am wondering if the Camozotz mask and Shield of camozots are spelled as found in that source, or simply misspelled by whoever created the original entries for those artifacts. Jawajames 00:34, 7 January 2009 (UTC) : so what should we do with the Shield if it is not the Shield of Camozotz? Jawajames 01:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Machete Landing vs Machete Junction Machete Landing: the Ultimate Guide calls it Machete Junction? Jawajames 23:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Geheimhaven The sourcebook doesn't make much of a distinction between the two, since the entire island is in some way part of the base. It's definitely the name of the base, but in one of the adventure hooks the book makes reference to "the base at Geheimhaven," suggesting it's also the name of the island, at least as far as the Germans were concerned. jSarek 21:59, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Satipo vandalism Given the streak of vandalism his page has seemingly attracted, do you think it would be possible to semi-protect the page? jSarek 05:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) *Thank you kindly. :-) jSarek 19:33, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Valkyrie Movie Wikia I am the Admin of Valkyrie Movie Wikia. We are currently working on 147 articles and more. Can you help out? The best time to help out is during school days, any time is fine. To see the website please visit us @ http://valkyriemovie.wikia.com/wiki/Valkyrie_Movie_Wiki, invite more friends to join. Thank you for your consideration. --Andrew Schlieffen 16:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re: dividing up the page i suppose if we are going to stick with this framework, it's now time to go in and start sprucing up the content (fixing typos and grammar, making proper links, etc.) Jawajames 18:20, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Merlin Hi. If you have read Dance of the Giants, why don't you add this information in the Merlin article? MoffRebus 10:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Noah Indiana Shannon... one possible retcon for Noah Indiana Shannon - the Indyverse uses a calendar that is more than 12 months long. Spring 1927 to April 1928 = 14 months + 8.5 months of pregnancy ;). This is also how we can fit some of the other timeline issues as well (1936, 1910)... there's just more months of the year, possibly meaning that the Indy's earth revolves around the sun at a slower pace. either that, or Jack and Katrina shacked up without meeting each other (drunk partying that they don't remember). or there's supernatural forces at work (divine conception). Jawajames 19:36, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Quite possible. or maybe he's a time traveller. Jawajames 19:53, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Partnership with Secret of Pandora Hello, I'm a Developer from the Fanadventure "Indiana Jones and the Secret of Pandora". We are interested on a Partnership with your Indiana Jones Wiki. Is this okay, so answer me please! ;-) Greets Kenneth Kenneth_Kenobi 10:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) i just like having my made up things on Indiana Jones wiki please dont delete them. breaking up the minor characters... just watch out for broken links for some of those characters that you moved out of the Paris, September 1908 minor characters... Jawajames 00:28, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Flash game Hey Vetinari, sorry for the confusion with the Flash game being built by User:BladeBronson. I tried to send the admins here an email about it, but I guess it didn't go through. BladeBronson is Christian, a Wikia employee putting the page together as part of a cool promotion LucasArts is teaming with us for. If you have any questions about it, please feel free to post on my talk page or . —Scott (talk) 17:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know about the link. I sent out word to our Lucasarts contact to correct this. I'm also waiting to hear back about your first question: if the community gets to keep the game after the event has expired. I'll let you know as soon as I get word. Thanks. —Scott (talk) 01:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) becoming an admin... so the latest bit of vandalism that i cleaned up has left me thinking that i would be better at fighting vandalism and maintaining the site if i were an admin. what do you think? Jawajames 08:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :considering that a good chunk of the active members' work is cleaning up after vandals, perhaps having the most active members be admins if they wish means that vandals get zapped faster. btw, i think jSarek is already an admin (at least his user page says so). Jawajames 17:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::well, i figured i would start with you first since you seem to be the most active admin... Jawajames 17:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I'll blame the Lombards and the Goths Jawajames 18:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Gewiss I've got all the German books. I don't read, naturally, but the chapter titles are explicit about dates and locations. Lost People's first chapter takes place on June 28, 1942, in Hiob, Utah; the second chapter is takes place on August 18, 1943 in Chicago, and it appears the rest of the book proceeds from there. One of the final chapters is listed as September 7, 1943, in Pueblo Bonito, New Mexico. Longship starts in the North Atlantic on September 23, 1938. After one chapter, it jumps forward to Alaska, March 9, 1939. The last chapter occurs in Odinsland, Ragnarök on April 3, 1939. I don't have any special insight on when exactly Indy met Mac, unfortunately. --Icybro 01:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :In both books, I believe Indy doesn't show up until chapter 2 (so 1943 for People and 1939 for Longship). Again, it's a little hard to tell 'cause I don't speak German. --Icybro 03:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Outside office image You have the right to delete it of course. But actually it was Indy standing infront of a door in a dark hallway, that opens up into Archie Tan's office. As seen in the PSP version of Staff of Kings.Baggins 16:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Timeline I am curious as to whether we are not taking the dates in the lost Journal as canon. Dontcallmejunior 17:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Staf of Kings versions There is a enough difference between the various versions of the game for home console and portables that even the strategy guide specifies the difference as the Wii version, the PS2 version, and Nintendo DS version, etc (not sure if it actually covers the PSP version though). Yes, the Wii version the PS2 version are essentially the same except for Indiana Jone's dialogue about how to use the controls. Obviously Jones talks about the dual shock controller for the PS2 version, and the remote and nunchuk for the wii version. Of course the wii version has the added co-op and Fate of Atlantis bonuses. Other than that I haven't played the ps2 version so I don't know what other differences there are. However considering when one is discussing three essentially three seperate versions, it makes it alot easier to be specific to which version is actually being discussed. As someone noted it might be best if all three "main" versions got seperate articles, to condense the information, and make it easier to follow. I'd suggest a general overview article at Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings, and three seperate articles discussing the three main versions, which would allow for proper specific information about the technical details to be discussed, and of course the individual stories.Baggins 19:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Question pertaining to an obscure Indiana Jones product Over the years while building my collection I was able to obtain a copy of the Shadis: The Independent Games Magazine issue with the Indiana Jones rpg/board game, "Indiana Jones and the Wrath of Hecate". One thing that strikes me about it is that it appears that the magazine may have only gotten the rights to use the character, based on the copyright notices. But what I remember there is was a notice that the character belonged to Lucasfilm, and it gave a copyright date, but the rest of the notice was worded fairly ambiguously in such a way that the item in question might not have had Lucasfilm licensing completely behind it. That is the story and game itself may have been a complete creation by Shadis without any acknowledgement by Lucasfilm other than the "kind permission" to use the character. This item is somewhat unique in that it doesn't quite fit the general definition of fan fiction/fanon, etc. But I'm not quite sure it fits into the licencing canon either, or official non-canon either. Here is the notice; "INdiana Jones and all it entails are tm and copyrighted to Lucasfilm LTD and West End Games. Used with their kind permission.". This notice seems to make the source and the backstory somewhat less credible than other regular licensed products and their copyright notices. It seems to me it might have been up there with the Star Trek vs Star Wars crossover article with the collectible card games ideas in InQuest 39. Which I extremely doubt either company "allowed" or officially endorsed per se. Instead being a general suggestion made by the author of the article. There are just too many copyright and trade mark issues to hurdle for a thing like that. Of course the Wrath of Hecate is alot less blatant with how it used copyrighted material, as it wasn't a crossover into other company's IPs. But I think its something that needs to be looked into. I think its something that needs an article, but if their is any question to its reliability as a source, it needs to be mentioned of course. What do you think?Baggins 03:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Interesting so I looked at the scans of another Shadis issue which had an World of Indiana Jones add-on article, "Tomb of Tarases III", and it didn't even bother to give any notice if they got permission from Lucasfilm to print the article. Of course the article didn't actually include Indiana Jones, so they didn't even have to actually get permission under fair use laws, and the open license. The article pretty much just a generic pulp-fiction material, that the article mentioned could be used in Indiana Jones rpg, or even Call of Cthulu rpg. The whole point of the article was explaining how dungeons could be incorporated into the Indiana Jones rpg since the rpg didn't have instructions on how to do it at that point in time. It also included some kind of table for generating locations of temples and types of temples. As well as ideas for including material from non-WEG related rpgs such as Call of Cthulu and other horror rpgs. It seemed to avoid any copyright issues since it really didn't have anything directly to do with West End Games or Lucasfilm at all or the character of Indiana Jones, and didn't fell under fair use clause. Taking that into consideration that actually puts the later Shadis article a step above, since they actually got the rights to use the Indiana Jones character or characters from the franchise directly.Baggins 17:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) non-canon and ambigously canon material Why is there a practice of including the non-canon and ambigiously canon stuff inside of the main biographical sections of articles? In my opinion it disrupts the flow of the artile, and I feel it would be better if it was included in its own seperate section. Somewhere after the main summery.Baggins 15:48, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Wookiepedia and the so-called ambigiously canon I don't know if you have any connection to over at wookiepedia... But I attempted to point out that the InQuest article with the Star Trek/Star Wars "crossover" idea, wasn't and couldn't be official at all, due to the copyright issues that would need to involved. I was then told they wouldn't change anything unless I contacted Leland Chee and Lucasfilm officialshttp://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=02175. Which I did. I then linked to where Leland and Nathan Butler said that the information was bogus, and not officially licensed, I then linked to those quotes in the article... After which I was banned infinitely for "vandalism/trolling/spamming". I was not trying to do any such thing, and I was actually trying to improve the credibilty of the site. I think its very dangerous to call something canon, even ambiguiously canon, if the status of the source is not specifically known, and if its not a normally LFL licensed company. If there is a notice that LFL gave permission then I think its a bit more truly "ambiguous", but if no such reference was made, then I think its a bit untruthful to call it "ambigious canon" if you really don't know what it is. I have not been trying to cause problems... But I feel that wookiepedia has been being unreasonable, and not even willing to discuss the issue...Baggins 03:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, perhaps instead of using the term "ambigious canon", perhaps something a bit more neutral such as the "authority of this source is undetermined." That way you avoid implying its some kind of quasi-canon, while also avoiding saying its canon and non-canon as well. That way way side step the issue and avoid creating "personal canon" and being misleading. For example; | class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} Baggins 14:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I understand. I'm just trying to look for wording that's more neutral. Something that neither implies canoncity, but also neither implies non-canoncity either. Something along the lines that warns, doesn't try to discredit, but also doesn't mislead in anyway. IN other words we avoid "assuming" in any direction as best as possible. As for the Hecate article hopefully Leland can shed more information on that subject. I personally hope it turns out to be more official than it seems, because it one of the few sources that expands Simon Katanga's history, and some of the information is pretty interesting.Baggins 15:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Evncollins He has added vandalism to the list of films page and he added a fake movie Indiana Jones and the Quest for the Rare Ruby. I think he should be deleted/banned. Dontcallmejunior 22:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to merege 98.109.12.192's contributions and "Rocket Scientist"s(where did that one come from?)? Hello! Thank you for the kind reply. The Patton thing was just something I noticed was left out. If I have any more contributions to make, I'll create an account for that purpose. Thanks again!-- 17:28, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for reverting the vandalism on my talk page. If you could block that guy I would really appreciate it, he's harassed me on other wikis before. I thought I was rid of him, but I guess not. 20:25, September 11, 2009 (UTC) *and block User:Yerich while you're at it. 17:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ** any chance to block that IP as well as the user? Jawajames 22:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Last Crusade Nazis in Hatay/ Grail Temple Based on the uniforms, would those soldiers (examples are the Periscope Soldier and Helmut be in the Wehrmacht or in the SS? They are under the command of Vogel, who is an SS officer, however he does dress in a Wehrmacht uniform in the desert. I know I've already asked Kooshmeister the same question, but I saw that he was last active last May, while you were last active just yesterday, so would you know the rank of those soldiers based on their uniforms?